Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices generate a number of scan signals and emission signals to drive pixels formed on a display panel. The scan signals are applied to the pixels via scan lines. Similarly, the emission signals are applied to the pixels via emission lines. The scan and emission lines may form parasitic capacitances with peripheral terminals, for example, with terminals of transistors included in the pixels. Thus, kickback voltages may be generated (or, caused) at the peripheral terminals when the scan signal and/or the emission signal are changed. In addition, the kickback voltages may not be uniform due to the different locations of the peripheral terminals at which the kickback voltages are generated. For example, a kickback voltage that is generated at the peripheral terminals located in one region may be different from the kickback voltage that is generated at the peripheral terminals located in another region. As a result, an image having non-uniform luminance is displayed by the display panel.